L'Alliance
by Bliblou
Summary: Drabbleserie - Castiel saît que Dieu ne les aidera pas. Dean et Sam aussi. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait les aider à éviter l'Apocalypse. Deux frères, encore. - Pairing surprise, ne vous laissez pas berner par les deux noms ci-dessous. -
1. I

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

**NdA** :_ Bien sûr, évidemment, je sais. Je suis en période d'examen et je suis épuisé donc j'ai mis en stand-bye mes fics. Je sais ça aussi. Sauf que voilà, le soir, quand les révisions sont finis et mon esprit a besoin de se vider la tête - ^__^ - il lit des fics. J'adore supernatural et j'adore HP donc je suis allé m'aventurer dans les fics HP/SPN - Marvelous, mais un peu trop inexistante à mon goût. Je suis en même temps tombé sur les fics drabbles de _**Lordhellebore **: "A Long Goodbye and a Slow Becoming" et "A different Fate".  
_Et je me suis dit alors : "Ben mince Camille, why not?" Et donc, me voilà à vous proposer une fic drabble qui devrait me permettre de me détendre, de vous détendre. Je vous rassure, tous les drabbles sont résumés. Je n'ai plus qu'à les taper et c'est bon. Et ce sera mon petit cadeau afin de vous faire patienter jusqu'à fin juin, temps où j'irais mieux, où j'aurais fini mes partiels et où j'aurais tout le temps de terminer 'un secret', 'Anima Veela' et de m'attarder sur ses héros._

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez pas donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA BIS - IMPORTANT :**_ L'autre NdA aussi est importante mais celle-ci est relative à l'histoire. Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol.  
_

* * *

**L'alliance**

I_  
_

« Écoutes-moi Castiel, je t'en pris. » L'ange brun aux ailes d'un blanc nacré secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses mains enserrées dans celles de son compagnon.

« Notre père ne… » Mais l'autre l'interrompit alors que ses ailes battaient furieusement.

« Je me fiches de ce que _Notre Père_ veut. Il ne gère plus rien du tout. Viens avec moi. Partons. S'il te plaît. »

Les yeux bleus de l'ange Castiel remontèrent sur le visage désespéré en face de lui et il sentit son cœur, ce sentiment qui le rendait heureux et triste à la fois, se serrer alors qu'il secouait de nouveau la tête.

« Je ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

« Même pour moi ? » L'interrogea son compagnon d'une voix emplie de détresse. Castiel pâlit. « Je ne peux pas Laziel, je ne peux pas. »

Il y eut alors plusieurs battements d'ailes derrière eux et Castiel et Laziel relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir Zachariah accompagné de plusieurs de ses anges.

« _Laziel_, _Notre Père_ veut te voir. » Castiel écarquilla les yeux et secoua violemment la tête. « Non Zachariah, s'il te plaît. Il n'a rien dit, il va rester ici. »

« Tais-toi, Castiel. Tu n'es pas autorisé à t'adresser à moi ainsi. »

Castiel baissa la tête immédiatement et _Laziel_ serra les dents. Il jeta un regard furieux à Zachariah et se plaça devant son compagnon.

« Ne lui parles pas comme ça Zachariah. » Siffla _Laziel_. Zachariah eut un sourire goguenard et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, _Laziel_? » Puis il releva brusquement son visage et ses traits se firent plus durs. « Maintenant tu viens, tout de suite, ou Castiel paiera le fruit de ton irrespect envers _Notre Père_. »

Les deux anges se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, avant que _Laziel_ ne secoue la tête et se retourne vers Castiel.

« Adieu Cas. » Murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Castiel fit un mouvement, quelque chose, pour tenter de retenir Laziel, mais en un instant, ils avaient disparu.

Et jamais plus Castiel ne revêrait _son_ ange.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S. - S.V.P. - Et si Cas va retrouver son ange, sauf qu'il ne sera plus vraiment un ange ^__^ - Allez, devinez!**


	2. II

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez pas donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol._

_

* * *

_

**L'alliance  
**II

Castiel apparut dans la chambre de Dean et Sam à peine quelques minutes après que les deux hommes aient repris conscience. L'ange ne fit cependant pas un instant attention à leurs mines épuisées et inquiètes, ni ne dit mots sur le Paradis, sur les Paradis, ni sur Zachariah. Il se contenta de fixer Dean droit dans les yeux, son regard bleu vide et las, et lui tendit brusquement l'amulette.

L'aîné des frères écarquilla les yeux et se saisit du bijou avant de froncer les sourcils. « Cas', tu as trouvé Dieu ? » Il y avait une sorte d'espoir dans la voix de Dean qui fit frissonner Castiel, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps – il s'était habitué pourtant à ressentir _de nouveau_, depuis qu'il était auprès des deux frères.

Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard sur Sam qui le dévisageait avec appréhension. « Il est mort alors ? »

L'ange serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il aurait de loin préféré que Dieu soit mort. De très loin.

« Non. » Lâcha-t-il finalement de sa voix grave et basse. « Il refuse d'être trouvé. Il refuse de nous aider. » Dit-il.

Les yeux de Dean furent envahis de colère et il fit un pas en avant. « Ton putain de Dieu ne veut pas nous aider, ne veut pas t'aider ? Bordel Cas', c'est quoi ça ? Il est pas censé faire quelque chose ? Remuer son cul pour protéger les humains qu'il a créé ? »

« Il n'est pas… » Les yeux bleus de l'ange brillèrent un instant et il ferma les yeux. « Ça ne sert à rien. Il refuse. »

« Alors il est d'accord avec Zachariah, sur l'apocalypse et tout ça ? » L'interrogea Sam.

Castiel soupira, immobile. « _Il_ ne nous aidera pas, c'est tout. »


	3. III

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol._

_

* * *

_

**L'alliance**

III**  
**

Harry savait qu'il allait mourir. C'était bien trop douloureux cette fois, et il n'avait même plus de voix pour crier ni de forces dans les bras pour se protéger. Il savait qu'il saignait et il savait qu'il pleurait parce que son visage était humide, de sang moite et de larmes.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir parce que les yeux de Vernon était effrayant et il était horrifié et il avait mal et il était certain que c'était la fin, parce que ce serait beaucoup mieux ainsi parce qu'il avait tellement mal et il voulait mourir.

Son oncle lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, encore, et il sentit un peu plus de sang envahir sa bouche avant que les mains de l'homme ne viennent enserrer son cou et qu'il ne se mette à serrer. Encore et encore.

Et puis il y eut un flash et Harry heurta une surface dur, sa tête cogna sur le sol et il gémit de détresse avec ce qui lui restait de voix. Il fixa un moment à travers ses yeux brouillés de douleur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui, le lustre noir étincelant et entendit vaguement quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de l'homme en face de lui, la peau cloquée, rouge, et les lèvres craquelées, il eut envie de se mettre à pleurer encore plus fort. Mais les yeux de l'homme l'en empêchèrent un instant, lui coupant le souffle.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier, là, tout près. « Aides-moi. » Gémit-il d'une voix brisée, éraillée. Et l'homme tomba à genoux à ses côtés alors que le reste du monde devenait noir.

* * *

**^__^ **


	4. IV

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol._

_

* * *

_

**L'alliance**

IV**  
**

Alastair et ses sbires les avaient de nouveau trouvés, visiblement très disposés à récupérer Sam pour l'emmener auprès de Lucifer et le faire céder, enfin. Mais les Winchesters savaient se battre et les démons se trouvaient de moins en moins nombreux. Et Alastair, même s'il adorait toutes ces petites batailles fascinantes – les Winchesters étaient des adversaires amusants – n'avait pas que cela à faire pour la journée. Et si Sam était hors de portée du fait des efforts de son frère pour le protéger, l'ange et son éternel trench eux, pourrait tout à fait leur servir comme apas.

D'un geste désinvolte, Alastair fit apparaître une dague, s'ouvrit la main et dessina un piège à ange sur le mur et d'un mouvement leste du bras attira l'ange à lui et cogna sa tête dans le mur et le signe de sang.

Puis comme il était apparu, il disparut.

* * *

^--^


	5. V

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol._

**NdA 2 : Peu d'entre vous - les trois qui me lisent, lol - ont compris le chapitre précédent. En fait Alastair est un grand méchant démon qui a torturé Dean pendant qu'il était en enfer - oui, Dean a été en enfer et l'ange Castiel l'en a sorti - bref, et Alastair veut Sam, le frère de Dean, parce qu'il est sensé être le vaisseau, le réceptacle de Lucifer. Sauf que, ben Dean le défend vachement beaucoup et comme Cas' est avec eux depuis un moment, Alastair se dit que torturer Cas' fera venir les frères Winchesters. Voilà. ^__ ^ C' est dommage que vous suiviez pas Supernatural, parce que c' est vraiment une bonne série, ils ne se prennent pas trop trop au sérieux et Dean est plutôt drôle. Si vous voulez un épisode qui vaut vraiment le coup, allez voir sur alloshowTV l'épisode 18 de la saison 4 - ils y parlent de fanfiction DEAN/SAM - c'est juste ahurissant. Il y a un autre épisode où on voit une nana écrire des fics (genre 'Dean se mit à parcourir le corps de Sam langoureusement…loooooool), et dans un autre encore, cette fille contacte les frères en faisant croire que c'est pour une mission et il débarque à une convention de cosplay avec une conférence sur le slash Dean/Sam. (En fait, il y a un type qui écrit des livres sur leur vie, Dean et Sam l'ont su que par hasard parce que les livres sont des navets - mais en fait le type qui les écrits est un prophète et Castiel leur explique que la série des 'Supernatural' sera considéré comme l'évangile (ou un truc comme ça mais je sais plus ce que c'est ? Testament ou..arg, j'ai oublié) des Winchesters dans le futur - lol. Vraiment une excellente série. (Mais commencez à la saison 4 si vous voulez, vous pourrez suivre de là, c'est vraiment à ce moment que tout commence, l'apocalypse et tout. - La saison commence quand Castiel récupère Dean de l'enfer. Voilà j'espère que j'aurais su vous aider et que ça vous aura donné envie de regarder. ^__^ - Oh et juste, même si je n'ai que trois lecteurs, je finirais cette fic, j'en suis déjà à 8 drabbles et il y en a 15 en tout donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Même si vous n'y comprenez rien. ^_^**

**Oh encore une chose, dans la série, l'ange Gabriel existe déjà - et il n'est pas particulièrement séduisant - mais peu importe, le truc étant que cette fic m'est venu à l'esprit après que j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de la saison 5, enfin celui de la semaine dernière, dans lequel Lucifer se retrouve face à Gabriel. Et il apparaît que Lucifer ne veut pas vraiment tuer Gabriel, ils parlent de leur père et Lucifer semble attaché à Gabriel et peiné après qu'il l'ait tué. J'ai voulu jouer là-dessus. Vous allez comprendre en lisant.**

**Biz**

_

* * *

_

**L'alliance**

V

Harry avait moins mal quand il se réveilla. Il sentait que le sang sur son visage avait été enlevé et qu'il était au chaud, enroulé dans une couverture et tenu fermement contre un torse tout aussi chaud.

« Gabriel, regardes-moi. » Harry fronça les sourcils et leva sa tête légèrement en retenant un gémissement de douleur parce que finalement ça faisait encore un peu mal et il était vraiment épuisé. Il humecta ses lèvres craquelées. « Je m'appelle Harry. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'autre resserra sa prise sur son corps et quelque chose de noir, plein de rage, emplie la pièce et passa les vitres, faisant trembler la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. Harry se recroquevilla contre l'homme et gémit de terreur.

Immédiatement, le calme revint dans la pièce. Il fut alors éloigné doucement de l'homme et se redressa sur ses genoux pour être face à lui. Deux mains longues et presque décharnées encerclèrent son visage.

« Tu n'est pas Harry, tu es Gabriel. Regardes-moi. » Le garçon releva ses yeux sur le visage émacié et malade de l'homme et plongea dans ses yeux. Et il savait qu'il le connaissait. Quelque part, là, tout au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui criait, qui voulait le pousser dans les bras de l'homme, qui tentait de lui faire dire 'tu es là, c'est toi, où étais-tu ?' mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis Harry, c'est tout. »

Mais l'autre nia de nouveau et posa un baiser sur son front. « Regardes-moi Gabriel. Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Gabriel, Gabriel, l'autre n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler ainsi et c'était quelque chose de vrai, dans ce quelque part au fond de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et son oncle était là aussi, 'qui t'a fait ça ?'. Il était terrifié qu'avec cette question, il ne se réveille de ce rêve où il était en sécurité et que tout disparaisse.

« Gabriel. » Gabriel, encore. Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel.

Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai à travers ses sanglots. Quelque chose qui remontait dans son cœur, quelque chose qui manquait, aussi. Et c'était encore plus douloureux que les coups de son oncle.

« Qui t'a fait ça, Gabriel ? »

Les larmes lui bloquaient presque la gorge et il plongea encore une fois son regard désespéré dans celui de l'homme.

« Ma famille. » Il s'étrangla, toussa, et un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui échappa alors que ses mains venaient saisir les avant-bras de l'autre. « Non. Des humains. Ce sont des humains.»

Et de nouveaux hoquets de détresse résonnèrent dans la chambre. « Il m'a déchu. Il m'a déchu, Luci. » Gémit-il avec force et quelque chose comme de la terreur.

«Papa m'a déchu. »


	6. VI

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol._

**NdA bis : Alors je sais que vous ne connaissez pas trop Supernatural mais je tenais quand même à faire mention du fait que je crois que Alastair a été tué. Mais je ne sais plus trop. On va dire qu'il ne l'a pas été, lol. **

_

* * *

_

**L'alliance**

VI**  
**

Castiel ne pensait pas être un jour celui qui serait torturé. C'était prétentieux de sa part, il le savait, mais il était un ange et il était là pour protéger et aider les frères Winchesters. Il avait trahi le Paradis pour eux, les avait défendu contre les autres anges, avait tué des anges pour leur combat, mais jamais il n'avait pensé être lui-même capturé. Que les démons aient la capacité de le capturer.

Il était fou d'avoir ainsi sous-estimé Alastair. Et il était fou d'avoir pensé que parce qu'il était un ange il serait protégé des démons. Il n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs pour se protéger des signes qu'avait dessinés Alastair avec son sang tout autour de la chaise de torture sur laquelle il était maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu assez de pouvoirs de toute façon, il était un ange de basse hiérarchie, présent au Paradis pour cirer les pompes des anges plus élevés et espérer qu'il ne serait pas un jour puni pour telle ou telle erreur par un des archanges.

Une vague de douleur sourde remonta le long de sa cuisse d'où partait une plaie sanguinolente jusqu'à son torse. Alastair avait pris un malin plaisir à dessiner des runes sataniques sur son torse, intensifiant sa souffrance. Castiel n'avait presque jamais ressenti de la douleur, et jamais physiquement. Lorsque Laziel avait été emmené auprès de Dieu, Castiel ne l'avait plus jamais revu et il avait eu l'impression que le déchirement lancinant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ne disparaitrait jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais disparu. Mais il l'a cachait, quelque part en lui, et c'était cette douleur qui l'avait aidé à trahir ses frères.

« _Mon Père_ sera si heureux de te voir Castiel. » Castiel serra les dents quand le démon enfonça une lame dans son épaule et ne pu retenir un cri. Sans doute du sang de démon enduisait-il la lame. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Lucifer. Il avait été créé après que l'ange ait quitté le Paradis, jaloux de l'amour que portait Dieu pour les hommes.

Et bizarrement il se sentit presque content à l'idée de rencontrer le premier enfant de Dieu. Peut-être avant de le tuer pourrait-il lui dire pourquoi les créations de Dieu tournaient-elles toutes si mal. Pourquoi _son_ monde sombrait-il sans qu'il ne fasse rien, sans qu'il ne veule rien faire pour les protéger.

La douleur coupa court à ses pensées et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_:( Pov Castielchou. - Vous devriez aller voir sur google à quoi ressemble Castiel - il est si sexy, charmant, beau, calme..._


	7. VII

**Titre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol**.**_

___  
_**Attention! Il n'y aura plus de publications avant 5 jours, je commence ma semaine d'examen demain et n'aurait donc plus le temps de publier ou d'écrire - surtout d'écrire. Mais dès vendredi prochain, je recommence. **

**Biz**

**

* * *

**

**L'alliance**

VII

« Quand t'a-t-_Il_ envoyé sur terre, Gabriel ? »

Le jeune homme brun toujours un peu tremblant de peine et de douleur ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il secoua la tête. « Le temps n'est pas le même, tu le sais. Ça fait presque 17 ans que je suis sur terre, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas été à la maison. »

Lucifer regarda les larmes de son frère rouler sur ses joues. « Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu appelles encore cet endroit ta maison. »

Les yeux si verts de l'ange humain le fixèrent avec colère et il s'éloigna légèrement de l'étreinte de son frère. « Tu es toujours mon frère, même après ce que tu as fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer d'éprouver de la colère et le sol trembla. « J'ai eu raison de le faire. Regardes ce que tu es devenu. _Il _a préféré écouter Zachariah ou Uriel encore, plutôt que toi ou moi. Nous sommes ses premiers fils, nous aurions toujours dû passer en premier. »

« Mais tu es parti à cause de moi. » Lucifer l'attrapa brusquement par les bras et secoua furieusement la tête. « Je suis parti à cause de l'amour qu'_Il _portait pour_ ses_ humains assoiffés de haine, gouvernés par leurs sentiments et trop égoïste pour penser à autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient devenus les fils de Dieu et nous n'étions plus rien. Et il refusait de m'écouter. Alors je suis parti. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et acquiesça. « Mais pourquoi devenir le Mal ? Tu aurais pu faire autre chose. »

« Comme quoi, Gabriel ? Devenir bénévole à la croix-rouge ? Je sais que mes démons font un peu trop ce qu'ils veulent mais le Mal ne pourra jamais disparaître tant qu'il y aura des _humains_ pour le subir. Et le Mal n'a jamais eu l'air de _Le _déranger. Pas avec _ses chers humains_ en tout cas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de démons pour se torturer, se violer, s'assassiner. »

De nouveau les yeux de Gabriel devinrent brillants et il croisa les bras, dans une vaine tentative de se réconforter. « Si ton but est de faire du mal, pourquoi ne pas en faire aux humains qui en font ? Il y a des gens innocents qui ne méritent pas de souffrir, parce qu'ils sont bons. Les humains ne sont pas tous emplis de vices. »

« Seulement la plupart Gabriel. Les humains méritent de souffrir parce qu'ils ont pris notre place et parce que maintenant, alors qu'_Il _leur a tout donné, ils ne lui montrent plus aucun respect. »

L'ange humain releva ses yeux vers lui et posa ses mains fines sur le visage ravagé de Lucifer. « Regardes-moi Luci, regardes ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »

Lorsque Lucifer sortit de l'esprit de son frère quelques minutes plus tard, il tremblait tellement de rage que l'unique miroir de la pièce explosa. « Et tu voudrais que j'arrête de haïr les humains. Gabriel, comment _Père_ a-t-il pu te laisser là ? » Murmura l'ange déchu en prenant son frère dans ses bras. « Tu l'as appelé _Père_. » Souffla Gabriel à travers ses larmes.

« Je ne suis qu'un fils rebelle Gabriel. »

« Pourquoi tes démons ne vont-ils pas tuer, torturer et ramener en enfer ceux qui le méritent. Il y en a tant. Il y a tant d'enfants comme moi. Il y en a bien trop. Aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir ainsi, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Qui peut comprendre ça ? Un enfant ne devrait jamais être touché par un tel mal, Luci, tu le sais. »

Lucifer soupira et posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son frère. « Je le sais. Mais ne serait-ce pas à celui qui les a créés de s'en occuper, plutôt qu'à moi ? J'ai été déchu. Partir, être déchu, c'est la même chose. Je suis parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter le fait que créer les humains était une erreur, qu'il ne pourrait jamais les laisser agir par eux-mêmes, jamais cesser de les surveiller. Il a dit que les humains étaient innocents et qu'ils n'agiraient pas pour se faire du mal. Je suis parti et je lui ai prouvé le contraire, qu'à partir du moment où le mal était là, ils n'hésitaient pas en user. Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien. Il les a laissés ainsi. Alors pourquoi ferions-nous quelque chose ? Ce sont des êtres infects. Le meilleur choix serait de les faire disparaître tous. »

Encore, Gabriel se recula et cette fois-ci asséna un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Lucifer. C'était bien trop faible pour être douloureux mais cela n'empêcha pas Gabriel de recommencer.

« Est-ce que je le méritais moi ! Est-ce que je méritais qu'il me frappe et me viole et m'enferme dans un placard, Lucifer ? Est-ce que je méritais d'être un orphelin haï par sa famille ? Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais ! » Cria-t-il en frappant son frère encore et encore.

« Tu n'es pas un humain, tu es l'archange Gabriel, le plus sensible de tous les anges. »

Les épaules de Gabriel s'affaissèrent et un petit sourire douloureux apparut sur ses lèvres. « J'ai cru que tu allais dire que j'étais le plus beau. »

« Non, je suis le plus beau. Gabriel, pourquoi t'a-t-_Il_ ainsi puni ? »

Le sourire de Gabriel ne disparut pas mais refléta encore un peu plus douloureusement sa détresse. « Je voulais emmener Cas' loin d'ici. Il a refusé, mais _Père _savait alors Zachariah est apparu et m'a emmené à lui et je lui ais dit tout ce que je pensais de lui, mais j'avais menti – j'ai _menti_ à Castiel en me faisant passer pour un ange inférieur parce que pour lui les archanges ne sont que des êtres de _Dieu _sans pitié, implacable, l'arme la plus terrifiante du paradis*. Ce sont ses mots. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité après. Alors j'ai menti. Et je ne sais pas si ce sont les mensonges ou le fait que je voulais partir parce que je n'avais plus foi en lui qui l'ont autant touché mais _Père _avait l'air détruit, brisé, quand il a murmuré ma sentence. Ses deux premiers fils infidèles. Ça l'a anéanti. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux frères se remémorèrent les premiers temps, les temps avant les hommes, avant que les autres anges ne viennent, avant que tout ne commence vraiment.

« Que veux-tu que je fasses alors ? »

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » L'interrogea Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça ne t'étonnes pas que je sois sur terre ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent et il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. « Nous sommes…sur terre ? Je – Je croyais que j'étais mort, que j'étais en enfer. » Sa voix se bloqua et il ferma les yeux. Lucifer l'attira encore contre lui. « Gabriel, tu n'as rien fait qui justifierait ta présence en enfer, et je suis certain que _Père_ n'est pas si en colère contre toi qu'il refuserait ton retour au Paradis. Tu n'as rien fait, Gabriel. »

« Alors quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« L'apocalypse. »

Gabriel eut un violent sursaut et il leva des yeux effarés sur Lucifer. « Quoi ?! »

« Zachariah a lancé l'Apocalypse, avec Alastair. J'ai entendu dire que _Père_ n'était même plus là-haut.»

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas. S'il te plaît, Luci, ne laisses pas l'apocalypse arriver. S'il te plaît. Il y a des humains qui méritent de vivre, il y en a juste trop pour que tous les anges puissent les protéger. Mais – mais si tes démons les protégeaient aussi. Comme – en faisant du mal aux hommes corrompus par lui – vous pourriez protéger les enfants et – et bien sûr, il y aura toujours des humains mauvais alors vous seriez toujours là. Mais il y a des humains méritants, Lucifer, il y a des humains qui sont ce que _papa_ aurait voulu qu'il soit, je t'en pris. Ils sont juste trop nombreux pour nous. »

« Tu voudrais qu'on réduise leur nombre ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux Gabriel. »

« On n'a pas d'autres choix, il faut réduire le nombre d'hommes à quelques millions, pas plus, et ne jamais permettre qu'ils s'étendent encore comme ils l'ont fait. Ils sont à nous, ils ne peuvent pas se séparer de nous. Et tu auras toujours tes mauvais et _Papa _aura ses bons. Ils doivent juste savoir que nous sommes là et que nous ne les laisserons pas tout foutre en l'air encore une fois. Mais s'il te plaît, Lucifer, pas l'apocalypse. »

Le Maître de l'Enfer ferma les yeux, leva la tête, réfléchit, longuement. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage désespéré de son frère – et il n'avait jamais pu résister à Gabriel, parce qu'il était précieux pour lui – et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, Gabriel. Pas l'Apocalypse. »

* * *

_* Cette réplique est tiré de l'épisode 18 de la saison 4 de Supernatural (Castiel : "Les archanges sont blabla l'arme la plus terrifiantes du Paradis bla)_

_Je sais Lucifer est un tantinet OOC - par rapport à la série (je n'ai jamais rencontré celui qui vit sous nos pieds, lol) - mais je pense qu'il reste quand même l'ange le plus lumineux, Lucifer, la première création de Dieu et sans doute sa plus réussie. Alors soit il est méchant et tout, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de ressentir un lien envers son frère et les volontés de son père. Enfin, je me justifies, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine parce que cette fic est totalement déjantée (version larmoyante et complexe mais quand même) et c'est pas terminé. _

_PS: Est-ce que vous trouvez que réduire la population à quelques millions est un peu tiré par les cheveux aussi ? ^__^  
_

_J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, biz.  
_


	8. VIII

**T****itre :** L'ALLIANCE - Drabbleserie -_ Crossovers HP/SPN_

**Pairing : **Surprise/Surprise - Haha/Haha - (Mais c'est du slash, lol)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces délicieux garçons n'est à moi.

_J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette fic - _**SVP - N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE FIC DE DRABBLE. Ne me demandez donc pas plus long. Merci.**

**NdA - IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fic contiendra un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Supernatural (mais qu'on aurait tout à fait le droit de penser qu'il y est) et le personnage de Gabriel (donc le dernier épisode de la saison 5 et l'autre épisode où Gabriel a coincé Dean et Sam dans des TV-Show) doit disparaître de votre mémoire (on va dire que c'était juste un autre ange) - Supernatural est pris jusqu'à l'épisode 16x5 '**Dark Side of the Moon'** dans lequel Dean et Sam sont tués et se retrouvent au Paradis et surtout dans lequel à la fin, Castiel rend l'amulette à Dean en disant que ça ne sert à rien de chercher Dieu. Pour HP, disons que vous verrez bien, lol.__  
_

**NdA bis: **_Vous avez eu l'air à chaque fois surprises que je considères Lucifer et Gabriel comme des frères mais ça n'a rien de surprenant et d'inventer. A la base - dans les écrits - Lucifer est un archange, c'est un archange déchu. Et ils sont comme une famille de par là-bas. Lucifer est comme le fils déshérité d'une grande famille noble parce qu'il se droguait et faisait des conneries et qui a très mal tourné. Mais ils ont été créés par le même père. La série considère aussi qu'ils sont frères. _

* * *

**L'alliance**

VIII**  
**

Lucifer apparut dans la pièce sombre dont Alastair disposait pour jouer. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, haussa un sourcil en avisant les nombreux pièges à anges puis posa son regard sur l'homme entravé par la chaise de torture et dont il ne pouvait voir le visage.

« Alastair. » Siffla-t-il. Le démon occupé jusqu'alors à faire crier sa victime se retourna vers son Maître et eut un sourire effrayant.

« Maître, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à capturer Sam Winchester mais nous avons un appas. »

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté et Alastair s'écarta, révélant Castiel à son Maître. Lucifer s'approcha de l'ange, constata les nombreuses blessures et la quasi-inconscience de l'être et soupira.

« Libère-le. » Ordonna-t-il. Alastair leva brusquement la tête vers Lucifer tandis que Castiel ouvrait un œil gonflé.

« Maître, pourquoi ? Il ferait un bon appas pour… » « Nous n'avions pas besoin d'appas Alastair. Libère-le. Et dorénavant, je t'ordonne de me prévenir avant de commencer à jouer. »

L'ordre était implacable et Alastair inclina la tête, les mâchoires serrés et le regard empli d'incompréhension. Du bout du pied, il effaça la rune entravant les pouvoirs de Castiel.

« Tu peux partir. »

L'ange prit une profonde inspiration, gémit mais ne disparut pas. « Je peux vous poser une question d'abord ? » Murmura-t-il. Alastair allait sans doute lui asséner un nouveau coup de poignard mais d'un mouvement de la main Lucifer l'arrêta.

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Pourquoi - il toussa et du sang sortit de sa bouche mais sur son corps déjà, les plaies commençaient à guérir – Où est _Dieu ?_ Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? »

« Tu veux me rejoindre ? » Répondit Lucifer en cachant son étonnement. Mais l'ange secoua comme il le put sa tête. « Non, mais ma foi…Je perds la foi parce qu'_Il _n'est pas là, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter de l'apocalypse. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que – Est-ce que se battre en vaut vraiment la peine ? »

Lucifer le fixa un moment sans répondre, Alastair à ses côtés observant la scène avec incrédulité, puis le Diable fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules.

« Va-t-en Castiel. »

L'ange ferma les yeux, résigné à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de réponses à ses questions, d'espoir, et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

_^--^C'était le dernier avant une semaine._

_Biz_


	9. IX

**L'ALLIANCE**

**IX  
**

« Pourquoi Castiel est-il sur terre ? » Lucifer fronça les sourcils et fixa son frère un instant. Peut-être avait-il été idiot de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Parce qu'il aide Sam et Dean Winchester a empêcher l'apocalypse. » Répondit-il. Cela eut le mérite de faire apparaître un sourire surpris sur les lèvres de l'ange.

« Castiel veut empêcher l'apocalypse ? »

Lucifer hocha la tête et soupira. « Apparemment. Il a trahi les anges et se tient aux côtés des Winchesters depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Les Winchesters ? » Les yeux de Gabriel s'éclairèrent d'une lueur un instant avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. « Caïn et Abel. Ils ont choisi des frères, encore ! » L'ange serra les poings. « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours les frères qui soient condamnés. Pourquoi _Papa _fait-il cela ? » S'exclama-t-il. Et ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et d'une rage lasse et sourde.

« Parce que nous sommes tous frères, Gabriel, et qu'il passe sont temps à tester ces liens sacrés qui nous unissent. Les Winchesters sont en train de prouver qu'ils sont dignes de _Dieu_. Et Castiel les y aide. Mais aucun d'eux ne sait réellement qu'ils sont sur le droit chemin. »

« Il a été dit que l'un serait ton vaisseau et l'autre celui de Mickael, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est pour cela que je pourris, en effet, mon frère. » Lucifer sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais si tu me l'interdis, je ne forcerais pas Sam à dire 'oui'. »

Gabriel secoua la tête et sourit à son tour.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin parce que tu es mon frère. » Et sans attendre de réaction du Maître des Enfers, Harry posa sa main sur sa poitrine. « Ce corps-là te va beaucoup mieux qu'aucun autre emprunté. » Dit l'archange Gabriel quelque secondes plus tard après que la lumière éclatante qui a envahi la pièce ne disparaisse. Lucifier fit apparaître un miroir en pied et se plaça devant, avant de hausser un sourcil. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

« Ton frère, en effet. » Et c'est le cas c'est vrai, car maintenant Lucifer est grand et brun et il a des yeux émeraudes sur un visage ovale et doux.

« Bien sûr. » Ils se turent un instant, un moment seulement pour se retrouver frères enfin avant que Lucifer ne soupire et se rassie aux côtés de Gabriel.

« Et maintenant, il nous faut trouver _Père_. »

* * *

Étrangement, pour les deux premiers enfants de _Dieu_, le _Père_ de toutes choses n'est pas dur à trouver. Au contraire, sa location est tout à fait déconcertante et triste.

Certainement triste.

Dieu est un enfant triste. Il joue seul, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur une balançoire branlante, presque effrayante. D'autres enfants jouent autour, un peu plus loin, mais eux, comme leurs parents, restent éloignés de cet enfant sinistre, aux longs cheveux presque blancs et au regard trop bleu, trop profond, trop vieux.

Quand Gabriel et Lucifer apparurent dans le petit square, ignorés des humains non croyants, l'enfant leva les yeux sur eux, glissa de la balançoire et tendit un petit bras vers eux et se mit à pleurer.

« Finalement, mes fils. Enfin. »

Et Lucifer fut le premier à prendre ce petit _Dieu_ contre lui, le serrant comme on serre la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Gabriel – Harry – pleura beaucoup aussi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir patienté autant de temps pour la suite. Je m'y suis remise et la suite devrait être là dans quelque jours.**

**Biz**

**Blibl'  
**


	10. X

**L'ALLIANCE**

**X  
**

Castiel eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, lorsque la magie maléfique de Lucifer se dissipa autour de lui et qu'il aperçut la maison et la casse de Bobby Singer. Il eut du mal aussi, à tenir sur ses jambes et à se faire violence pour atteindre le vieux perron en bois de l'homme. Mais il se battit pour l'atteindre – parce qu'il était Castiel et il était le seul ange à se battre pour les hommes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison et il ne pouvait pas les abandonner maintenant.

Lorsqu'il frappa enfin à la porte, une éternité plus tard, lui sembla-t-il, il n'aperçut pas qui se tenait devant lui. Il ferma simplement les yeux et se laissa tomber, une voix réconfortante, rassurante, l'appelant avec inquiétude et soulagement mêlé.

« C'est peut-être un piège. » Fut la première chose que Castiel entendit. Et cela lui fit étrange de ressentir un soulagement intense, lié à la réalisation qu'il était en sécurité ici, à la maison.

« Ce n'est pas un piège. » Réussit-il à murmurer en ouvrant ses yeux. Il lui semblait que ses paupières étaient de plomb mais il leva tout de même les yeux et tenta un sourire aux trois hommes fatigués debout devant le canapé sur lequel il était étendu.

« Alors comment t'es ici ? » Lui demanda Dean, les sourcils toujours un peu froncés.

Castiel hésita un instant. C'était normal que Dean soit si inquiet. C'était l'apocalypse après tout, et Alastair ne laissait pas partir sans raison un ange, le _seul_ ange à aider les Winchesters, s'enfuir du quelconque repaire dans lequel il était retenu.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit l'ange et Dean se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

« Peut-être un autre ange ? » Dit Sam en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé sur lequel Castiel était toujours étendu.

« Non. » Fit Castiel de sa voix grave et encore rauque - rauque d'avoir trop crié. « Non, je me souviens de comme je suis arrivé ici, mais – je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » Et il savait qu'il n'était pas clair et il savait que ce qu'il allait dire aurait encore moins de sens, mais le fait que Lucifer – et il était encore choqué et ébranlé d'avoir vu l'ange, parce qu'il avait été le plus bel ange – il l'était encore, quelque part – du paradis et c'était son grand-frère – que cet ange-là l'est sauvé n'avait aucun sens, et qu'il ait accepté de répondre à sa question, et d'avouer son ignorance avec tant de douleur le troublait encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Cas', qui t'as libéré ? »

« C'est moi. »

Les trois hommes valides se redressèrent en un instant, leurs armes à la main et se figèrent face aux deux hommes bruns et à l'enfant qui les fixaient depuis la cuisine.

« C'est moi. » Répéta celui qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, le plus grand des deux hommes.

« C'est Lucifer. » Murmura Castiel à côté.

Aucun des trois humains n'eut le temps de tirer, cependant, car l'enfant avait déjà levé sa main vers eux et en un instant, ils étaient assis dans leur fauteuil, incapable de bouger, leurs armes posées sur le bureau écrasé sous les livres de bobby.


	11. XI

**L'ALLIANCE**

**XI  
**

Il y eut un lourd silence ensuite. Mais ce n'était ni dû à la rage presque démesurée visible dans les yeux de Dean ou à la terreur presque palpable de Sam ou à l'inquiétude évidente de Bobby de se voir confronter à Lucifer et à un enfant – parce que les enfants pouvaient être des Lilith. Ce n'était rien de cela, en effet. Car Lucifer et l'enfant ne regardaient même plus les trois hommes à présent, mais seulement Castiel, qui s'était redressé et se tenait courbé, encore blessé, sur le bout du canapé et qui les regardait avec toute la détresse du monde.

Et l'ange ne savait sans doute pas sur qui ses yeux devaient se poser le plus intensément parce qu'il y avait Dieu, là, devant lui. Et le Maître des Enfers, aussi.

Et il y avait Laziel, ses inoubliables yeux verts fixés avec tristesse et toujours ce dévouement, cette sorte de réconfort latent, sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais sangloté, ou même pleuré – pas depuis qu'il était sur terre en tout cas, pas depuis que Laziel lui avait été pris.

Mais il laissa pourtant un sanglot échapper de sa gorge, un son rauque et désespéré et il ferma violemment les yeux. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'avait plus la foi.

« Si, tu l'as, mon fils. » Murmura la petite voix de l'enfant. Et Castiel sentit la main de _Dieu_ se poser sur son front et il pleura encore un peu plus.

« Je suis navré de toujours avoir à vous tester, pour savoir, pour être sûr. Tu es celui qui me rend le plus fier Castiel. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir pris Gabriel. Je ne saurais comment te dire combien cela m'a peiné de le faire. »

Mais Castiel n'écoutait déjà plus vraiment, parce qu'il avait entendu la parole de Dieu.

Il avait entendu _Dieu _dire que Laziel était en réalité l'archange Gabriel.

« Tu as menti. » Dit-il en se redressant se retenant de se lever parce que l'idée d'être plus grand que _Dieu _le met mal à l'aise.

_Laziel _– l'archange Gabriel- cet ange qu'il avait tant aimé - qu'il aimait tant -, baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, mais tu craignais tellement les archanges... »

Et c'était vrai bien sûr, parce que Castiel ne méritait certainement pas l'amour d'un archange et sans doute était-ce là la raison pour laquelle _Dieu _lui avait pris _Laziel_.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, Castiel. La raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Gabriel de quitter le Paradis est qu'il m'a désobéi, menti, et qu'il m'a accusé d'être un mauvais père, d'être responsable de la déchéance de Lucifer, que tout était ma faute. »

Et Gabriel secouait la tête en pleurant, parce que c'était vrai, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à son père, à Dieu, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et effacer tout ça.

« _Père…_ » Tenta l'archange. Mais l'enfant leva la main et secoua la tête.

« Il avait raison. J'ai choisi de ne pas écouter mes enfants me conseiller quand j'ai créé les humains, j'ai choisi de ne pas voir mes erreurs et de me fasciner pour ses nouvelles créatures moins pieuses, moins innocentes que vous. Et en faisant cela, j'ai brisé votre foi, votre innocence et j'ai laissé le chaos se répandre au Paradis et certains d'entre vous s'enorgueillir et se parjurer. Et plutôt que de vous confronter, de vous reprendre, j'ai fui. Parce que je vous avais détruis et que je ne me sentais plus digne d'être _votre Père_. »

Des larmes presque étincelantes de _grâce_ roulaient sur les jours de _Dieu _et Castiel encercla le jeune visage entre ses mains et effaça les larmes de ses pouces.

« Mais vous êtes _Notre Père_, vous êtes la raison de notre présence ici, nous sommes _vôtre_, et vous nous avez tant manqué. »

Et _Dieu _pleura encore un instant, avant de s'essuyer les yeux du revers de sa manche et de sourire, enfin.

« Très bien. Je vais réduire le nombre de mes humains à une petite dizaine de millions, et nous allons les éduquer, et leur montrer qu'ils sont nos enfants et qu'ils doivent apprendre à se respecter un minimum. Est-ce que vous les accepterez alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les garçons ? »

Et _Dieu _se retourna vers Sam, Dean et Bobby.


End file.
